Tution Fun
by Qial
Summary: Whats a boy and a girl to do when their tutor doesn't show up? read and find out! SasuHina! R&R! ENJOY! Oneshot!


**This particular oneshot is something I did out of boredom. It may not be much but I enjoyed writing it. SasuHina rocks! Anyways, in this fic, hinata stutters but I am not gonna type her stutters….which I find annoying to type…..**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Tutoring Fun

Uchiha Sasuke let out a sigh as he stared at the clock in his living room. He and his study partner had been waiting for their tutor, Hatake Kakashi, for a while now and it was obvious that he was not going to come.

Looking over at his study partner, Sasuke smirked. Shy, timid, quiet and cute little Huyuga Hinata. Yes, Sasuke thought of her as cute. And he would love to annoy/torture his cute study partner, who was currently fidgeting under his constant stare.

As he watched her nervously play with the hem of her jacket, a devilish idea formed in his mind. With his trademark smirk, he said "Hinata, why don't we play a game,". This caused the girl to look up in surprise. "A game?" she asked in an unsure voice.

Enjoying the look of confusion on her face, Sasuke took an unsharpened pencil. "Yes. A game. We'll spin this pencil and whoever it lands on has to do what the other says," Sasuke explained and smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened. Before she could decide whether she wanted to play or not, sasuke had already spun the pencil. The slower it got,the more nervous she felt. When it finally stopped spinning, her eyes widened. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"so, Hinata……. What should I make you do…." Sasuke wondered out loud, enjoying her reaction. The pencil was pointing at Hinata who had suddenly turned in to a nervous wreck. She was playing with the hem of her jacket again, which gave him an idea.

"Take your jacket off." Was what she heard. "Eh?" she let out, confused. "Take your jacket off, Hinata." Sasuke repeated, giving her his bad-ass smirk. Seeing her hesitate sasuke added "Do it." in an ordering tone.

"Hai" Hinjata stuttered, slowly unzipping her jacket. Sasuke watched her with anticipation, waiting for the garment to come off. When the jacket had come off, Sasuke's eyes widened.

Cue nosebleed.

She was no longer 'cute' in his eyes. A black tank top hugged her hour-glass figure, showing off all her curves. With a flat stomach, tiny waist, nice hips and to top it all off, her full developed breasts, she was perfect. 'She is Hot!!!' Sasuke thought uncharacteristically. Roaming her body with his eyes, he took in every single detail.

While Sasuke was busy ogling her body, Hinata was embarrassed as hell. His eyes on her made her feel uncomfortable. "Ano, Sasuke-san," Hinata mumbled, trying to get his attention away from her body. It worked when Sasuke looked up at her but sometime later, he went back to ogling her again.

Feeling very much like a pervert, Sasuke got himself to stop staring at his suddenly sexy study partner and spinned the pencil. The pencil stopped, causing Hinata to give out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked at the pencil that was pointing at him. "So, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, giving her a sly look.

That very same thought was running through her mind. Seeing that Hinata was currently unable to come up with something, Sasuke decided that he should give her some ideas. "You can ask me to do anything, Hinata. For example…." Form then onwards, Sasuke started giving her ideas, counting his fingers as he did.

Hearing these suggestions, Hinata turned red with embarrassment. "…Kiss, Strip or _Fuck_" Sasuke continued his list, putting emphasis on the last suggestion. Hearing the scandalous suggestions, the poor girl turned even redder, if that was possible.

Hinata's reactions were giving Sasuke a great deal of amusement. He saw her open her mouth to say something. "Stop it…" came the whisper. "What? I cant hear you." Sasuke said in a teasing manner. "Stop it." Hinata said, a little louder than before. "ok" came the reply.

It was then Hinata realized that she was tricked. She just lost her chance to make Sasuke do something. Looking up, she saw Sasuke staring at her again. The second their eyes met, she blushed. Sasuke had started to follow her blush down, making her blush even more.

"Sasuke-san, shouldn't you spin the pencil?" Hinata said, trying her best not to stutter. It didn't help that he wouldn't stop staring at her. "You really want to play don't you?" sasuke asked teasingly before spinning the pencil. Hinata shook her head at that.

Sasuke inwardly grinned when the pencil landed on Hinata. "So, hinata," sasuke started, making the girl feel nervous. "what should you do next?" Sasuke wondered out loud. 'Really, what should I make her do? The things I can think of are too perverted' Sasuke mused to himself.

Meanwhile, hinata was waiting for her task, which she felt was more like a punishment. She brought her hands together, which somehow caused her breasts to look way bigger than it was. This caused Sasuke's attention to be concentrated on her breasts. Looking up, he saw her face, looking nervous and cute. 'man I want her bad..' he thought, deciding on what he wanted her to do.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke said, unknowingly adding the suffix. "Hai?" Hinata went, looking up only to be held captive by his eyes. Seeing her tremble an unconsciously lick her lips, Sasuke growled, "kiss me".

"eh?!?" Hinata cried, shocked by the task. "Kiss. Me." Sasuke repeated slowly. "But…." Hinata stuttered, only to get cut off by him. " Either that or give me a lap dance, nude." Sasuke explained, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine," Hinata finally said, standing up. "I choose to kiss you.". When the sentence left her lips, Sasuke gave her a Feral kind of smile. Seeing this, Hinata wanted to back out. But if she did, she knew she would have to give him a lap dance.

She walked over as slowly as she could, knowing that their was no escape. When she was in fron of him, sasuke beckoned her to sit next to him. She sat down, feeling nervous. A light blush adorned her face, showing him how shy she was. Turning around to face him, she got ready to do the deed.

The second she turned to face him, sasuke pushed her down on to the sofa, straddling he as he did. Seeing her blush a deep red, sasuke smirked, inwardly celebrating the fact that he would be kissing her.

Hinata did not expect him to do this. She did not expect anything out of the ordinary to happen that day. But here she was, on the verge of getting kissed by the most unexpected person.

Deciding that kissing would be better than just staring at each other, sasuke did just that. The minute his lips touched hers, he felt like he was in heaven. He kissed her harder, enjoying the soft feeling of her lips on his. After a while, Hinata gave in, her hormones getting the best of her.

Smirking against her lips, Sasuke let his hands explore her body. When he trailed a finger against her thigh, Hinata gasped. Taking advantage of the opportunity, He slithered his tongue in, wanting to taste more of her sweetness.

Hinata was experiencing things she never felt before. The feeling of sasuke's hands on her body was making her ach with want. When she gasped, she felt him enter his tongue, playfully licking and sucking on her lower lip. Feeling over powered by want, she kissed him harder, her tongue meeting his.

The next thing they knew, they were tongue wrestling. Hinata trailed her hands on his chest, exploring him as much as she could. Stopping for a breather, Sasuke looked at Hinata. Her eyes were glazed and her lips bruised from his attention. He wanted her even more now and he had a feeling that she did too.

Kissing her again, Sasuke trailed his kissed down to her neck, trailing love bites all over her neck. Her moans drove him crazy. He captured her lips once more, his fingers trailing circles on her stomach. He let his other hand move up, resting under her breasts.

Sasuke experimentally squeezed her breasts a little, earning him a throaty moan from Hinata. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Unknowingly she grinded against him, earning her a deep moan from him. Blushing, she did it again. Sasuke growled against her lips.

He stopped kissing and said, "Do that again and I'll teach you a very pleasurable lesson." This caused Hinata to squeak before blushing. Sasuke smirked at this before burying his face in her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh there. Moans of pleasure came from Hinata as Sasuke nipped at her neck.

Unconsciously she grinded against him, causing Sasuke to look at her and give her a devilish grin. Letting his hand travel under her top, he said, "I warned you didn't i?". Recapturing her lips, he let his hands crawl up towards her breasts.

Eyes wide open, Hinata stared at Sasuke as he managed to get his hand into her bra, and she surprised herself by not stopping him. With his other hand keeping her steady, Sasuke stared down at Hinata, who was looking like a hopeless bunny at the moment. His hopeless bunny.

"Sasuke…" Hinata moaned when Sasuke flicked her nipple. Liking the sound of his name coming out of her lips, he did it again. Caressing her breasts, he kissed her. Hinata moaned in to the kiss, Sasuke's touches making her want even more.

Unknown to Hinata, sasuke's hand which was holding her was traveling south. She became aware when he trailed his fingers in her inner thighs. Reacting to his touches, she moaned, trying to get closer to him. " You liked that, didn't you…" sasuke teased, his hands inching closer to her heat.

'HONK HONK'

"HINATA! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" someone yelled from outside.

This interruption caused the two sexually frustrated teens to jump. "nii-san.." Hinata mumbled quietly as Sasuke got off from her. " I should be going…." Hinata trailed off, as she picked up her belongings. "Neji.." Sasuke growled, angry that he had ruined the moment.

Sasuke let her towards the door and watched her as she got in to her cousins car. Seeing her shyly look back, Sasuke have her his bad-ass smirk, making her blush a dozen shades of red. Since the car was now out of view, sasuke went inside.

'We'll continue this next time…" Sasuke thought before going to take a much needed cold shower.

* * *

**Done!**

**Yea, I kno…..no lemon……XD!!!**

**This is finished so, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave lots of yummy reviews!!!**

**CYA!!!**


End file.
